User talk:Wolvesofthebeyond
Yes, she does :D There are I think five Clans: LavaClan, MeadowClan, FrostClan, IceClan, and upcoming MoonClan. Feel free to join whichever one you'd like. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 03:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I can make you a siggie :D Any preferences? Like colors or wording? ⚡[[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 03:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC)⚡ Okay, go to your preferences and check insert wikitext. Then put ��[[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']]�� Thanks! Here, I want to test my welcome out: Did it work? ✨[[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']]✨ Hi! Welcome to Warriors:Cats and Clans wiki![[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 13:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) What clan is Dawnheart in?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 13:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, just add Dawnheart in LavaClan. BTW nice siggie.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 14:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat so we can talk![[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 14:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) No, just RP but go onchat first, I have to explain some things.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 14:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to ask when joining a pack or Clan, writing fanfictions, making pages, the only thing you need to ask is when making a Clan or pack. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 19:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 19:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Did you see BeyondClan? It's based off of Wolves of the Beyond! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 21:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean to need kits? [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] Wanna chat?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Just wait. People will adopt them. x3 [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 22:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) /)_- *slaps forehead* You must be able to get ten people on this wiki, five to bece a rollback. ��[[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']]�� To become one, sorry xD SpellFail [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] Erm, sure. What wiki and what do you want it to say? [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 01:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) What program did you use? And you need to shade it correctly. I'll help you with chararts later. I am tired... Good night! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 04:42, July 25, 2012 (UTC) if you need help with color i can do the color for you (for the chartart) Nightwolf14 12:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) i can't help you with the chart art thing so.....sorry [[User:Nightwolf14|'Nightwolf']][[User Talk:Nightwolf14|'14']] 20:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I had a cool Idea,Fishclaw suspects Dawnheart loves Sun(fire) and stops meteting her. Sunfire realizez Dawnheart loves Fishclaw and tellsn them to meet each other. Emberstar stopsd Dawnheart from leaving cuz she's pregnant. Sunfire tries to tell Fishclaw what happened. but Fishclaw think Sunfire sabotaged them and he attacks. Dawnheart sneaks away, see this, and kills Fishclaw because he's attacking Sunfire.How about that?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 18:47, July 27, 2012 (UTC) hey what do you think of this? Nightwolf14 12:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) if faolan18 would let me help you with the cats and the colors i would but i cant ): Nightwolf14 21:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC) hey!!! you wanna chat!!! Nightwolf14 21:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC)